


Heatwave's Human Sparkling

by ItsJustNat15



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drabble, Gen, family movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustNat15/pseuds/ItsJustNat15
Summary: Just a short drabble I came up with watching Rescue Bots.Heatwave ponders briefly on his reactions to young Cody.





	Heatwave's Human Sparkling

Heatwave glanced down at the human sparkling standing by his side. The Rescue Bot leader never would have thought he would form such an attachment to a human like the one he had formed for Cody Burns. The human had wormed his way into the sparks of all the Rescue Bots, but Heatwave felt a special affection for the youngling. He knew Cybertronians had special coding concerning sparklings, but Cody was not of the same species as the bots. Thus, it didn’t make sense that Heatwave felt such a need to protect the boy as if he was the mech’s own offspring.  
“Hey, Heatwave! Are you listening?” Cody’s voice broke the firetruck out of his thoughts. Heatwave looked at the boy with a sheepish look on his faceplates.  
“Sorry, Cody. I was lost in thought. What were you saying?” Heatwave scowled at his teammates when they laughed at his response.  
“I asked if there was a specific movie you wanted to watch tonight! It’s Friday, which means Family Movie Night, and we’re getting everyone’s input,” Cody explained, grinning broadly. Friday nights were about the only time the Burns family and the bots were able to spend quality time together, barring any emergencies. The youngest Burns always looked forward to the time spent with his loved ones. Whenever something came up to drag the team away, Heatwave’s spark felt like it was going to break into a thousand pieces at the expression that would appear on Cody’s young face.  
“Whatever you want, Cody,” Heatwave answered the human sparkling’s question. The bot made a mental note to try and get a hold of Optimus later to see if the Autobot leader knew what was going on with the younger mech’s spark. If Optimus didn’t know, perhaps Ratchet, the Autobot CMO, would know or have an idea.  
Cody smiled up at the red bot, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “Yes! That’s one more vote for my choice!” He yelled the last part to the others, running to where they gathered to pick a movie.  
“Aw, c’mon, Heatwave! Why’d you have to side with the kid? What kind of partner are you?” Kade groaned half-heartedly to his rescue partner. Heatwave smirked and shrugged, not bothering to verbally answer the firefighter.


End file.
